Sentimientos secretos
by Girl of the Daarkness
Summary: ¿Por qué se tenía que haber enamorado de Sasuke? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de un chico que jamás le haría caso? O eso pensaba ella hasta aquella noche...


Hola, lectoras/es **:)**.  
Es la primera vez que subo una historia, o más bien, one-shot aquí así que disculpen si hay un error. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, o quieren aventarme un tomatazo(? dejen un review. Me encantaría leer sus opiniones.  
Lindo día y gracias por leer.

 **..**

Las manos le sudaban, sus piernas no dejaban de moverse, ¿tanto me ponía nerviosa Sasuke Uchiha? Respiró hondo y lo maldijo. Si, maldijo a aquel sujeto que la ponía en ese maldito estado. Sasuke era mi amigo de la infancia, vivía en mi misma cuadra. Siempre salían de fiesta, se emborrachaban juntos y siempre se salvaban los traseros. Sacó un cigarillo de su cajetilla. Mierda, le quedaban tres. Lo encendí y le di una gran calada. Mi mente comenzó a recordar aquella vez que fuimos a la fiesta de Kiba. Una grandiosa fiesta, todos los del vecindario nos encontrábamos festejando. Recuerdo que en esa fiesta, Naruto y Hinata hicieron de las suyas por primera vez. Naruto la llevó de la mano hacia uno de los cuartos de la casa de Kiba, Hinata toda asustada pero emocionada, no dijo nada y dejó que el se la llevara. Hinata lo amaba desde hace tiempo, pero jamás le declaró sus sentimientos hasta esa noche.

Recuerdo que un tio colado me sacó a bailar y yo, con toda el alma de la fiesta, lo seguí hasta el centro de la sala y comenzamos a bailar. El tío -que ni recuerdo su nombre-, se acercaba demasiado a mi. Recuerdo que lo empujaba a una distancia decente de mi cuerpo, pero el se acercaba más y más cada que lo hacía. El tío me giró para quedar de espaldas de él y me acercó aún más. Pude sentir su erección topando en mi trasero. Me tomó del cuello, evitando que me hiciera lejos de él y comenzó a besármelo. Con asco, luchaba por quitármelo pero su otra mano puesta en mi abdomen me empujaba más contra él. No recuerdo otra ocasión en que Sasuke haya estado más cabreado. Lo empujó de mi de golpe sin hacerme daño. Lo empezó a golpear y golpear, mientras el tipo débilmente trataba de defenderse. Había tomado tanto que estaba realmente mareado.

—Ya basta, Sasuke —le jalé del brazo y lo abrace—. Vamos afuera.

Sasuke me obedeció pero jamás le quitó la mirada de odio hacia aquél tío.

Siempre había estado enamorada de Sasuke, jamás lo quise admitir, de hecho, me costó demasiado. Yo no quería enamorarme de él. Mas bien, no debía enamorarme de él. Sasuke era un conquistador. Él podía conquistar a cualquier mujer que él deseara. Me enamoré de su faceta oculta, aquella que él no dejaba que cualquier chica viera. Su verdadera cara. Con cualquier chica él era el irrespetuoso, aquel típico chico malo que cualquier chica babea y haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Pero Sasuke conmigo era diferente, era ese tipo de chico que si tenía un día malo me sacaba de mi casa y me invitaba a cualquier lado, con sus bromas, sus consejos y acciones, olvidaba todo lo malo que me rondaba. Él era único conmigo. Sabía que él era así por que teníamos una increíble confianza de tantos años, nada más.

Aunque, aveces me confundía con sus acciones y pensaba que tal vez había una pequeña posibilidad de que le gustara, esos pensamientos se aplastaban cuando lo veía besuqueándose con otra chica. Así es mi situación, ¿genial, no?

Sasuke llegó con una terrible cara de sufrimiento, la podía ver desde lejos. Me alarmé de inmediato y me levanté de la banquilla agrietada. Aventé el cigarrillo. Lucía quebrado, realmente dolido por dentro. Conocía cada mirada de Sasuke, pero no ésta. Ésta jamás me dejaba verla.

—¿Sasuke...? —lo llame mientras él caminaba hacia mi. Sasuke venía hacia mi tan rápido que me dio miedo. Sus manos tomaron mi cabeza y me besó. Me besó con tanta necesidad, con tanto anhelo. Me sorprendió demasiado, pero era lo que tanto soñaba que sus labios me invitaban a dejarme llevar.

—Por favor, no me dejes... tu no, por favor. —me decía entre besos.

—Jamás te dejaré, ni siquiera lo pienses. —le dije en un susurro.

El me dejó de besar y me abrazó con fuerza. De esos abrazos que no quieres dejar ir a la persona. Sasuke se distanció un poco y me miró con aquellos ojos negros. Tenían tan dulzura, una dulzura que jamás había visto en él.

—Sasuke... te amo. —Las palabras salieron por si solas. Bajé la mirada con vergüenza. No era una palabra que decía a diario ni que él escuchara a diario. Sentí un dedo en mi barbilla y éste me obligó a elevar mi cara.

—Sakura... —me llamó con un tono dulce, muy extraño de oír en él. Me besó los labios de nuevo y yo sentí que flotaba—. Yo... yo también.

Sasuke siempre creía que el amor no existía, por eso él no se enfocaba en eso. Pero, inconscientemente, lo descubrió alado de esa rosada molestia. Su amor floreció con Sakura.

 _Su Sakura, y de nadie más._


End file.
